Birthday Morning
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: In 2007, Luke and Lorelai wake up extra early on her birthday to start the day off with a quick round of fun. Oneshot.


**Birthday Morning**

. . . . .

The alarm clock buzzed and Lorelai quickly turned it off, and then she nudged Luke next to her. "Hon," she whispered. "It's morning."

"I heard," he groggily replied as he rolled onto his back. "Let's go."

They climbed out of bed and quickly took turns using the master bathroom to freshen up and brush their teeth. Lorelai returned to the bed first, and shortly after, Luke walked out of the bathroom taking off his t-shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. "We'll have to be fast."

Lorelai pulled off her pajama shirt. "Do you think this is common?"

"What?"

Lorelai leaned back until her head was on the pillow. "For busy people to set their alarms early just for morning sex?"

Luke climbed on top of her, kneeling over her legs. "On special occasions, yes." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Happy birthday."

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And thank you in advance for my early morning present."

"You're welcome."

Their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss until they needed to break for air. They panted heavily for a few seconds before they reconnected, and their tongues resumed their energetic tangling.

When they separated, Luke kissed and sucked on her neck before making his way down to her chest. He traced circles around her nipple with his tongue before he took it between his lips and sucked on it, evoking soft groans from her. He moved back and forth between her breasts, and while his mouth was on one, his hand was caressing the other.

Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly toward the ceiling, savoring the sensations rushing through her body. Her eyes suddenly opened and she glanced over at the clock, wanting to make sure they didn't lose track of time.

Luke sat back on his knees and reached for the waistband of her pajama pants. He pulled them and her underwear down, and she helped him maneuver them off her legs.

Her legs were spread and he was kneeling between them, and he leaned down to place a few kisses to her stomach. When he started to move downward, she propped herself up on her elbow and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "We don't have a lot of time," she reminded him.

Luke lifted his head to look at her. "There's _always_ time for this part, especially today," he said with a wink.

Lorelai grinned. "Yeah, well, when you're down there, it's like me in a coffee shop - you just want to keep drinking cup after cup and never want to leave. And no, that's _not_ a complaint, you're amazing, but we're on a schedule here."

Luke nodded understandingly. "I know, just give me a tap if you need to."

Lorelai nodded, and then relaxed her head back against the pillow. He started kissing her inner thighs, and she felt his stubble brush against her center as he moved from leg to leg. Her body was trembling with anticipation as her arousal started to intensify.

He abandoned her thighs and focused on her center, and gently dragged his tongue along her slit. She whimpered with pleasure, and he did it a few more times before he finally dipped his tongue into her wetness.

"Oh, God, Luke," she moaned loudly, roughly squeezing his hair between her fingers.

As his tongue moved deep inside of her, his nose was rubbing against her clit, and the stimulation was driving her crazy. She was moaning and rocking her pelvis against him, anxious for more friction against her clit. He finally moved his mouth directly to it, and gently lapped at it with his tongue a few times.

"Oh, Jesus, babe," she moaned as her eyes fell closed.

As he began alternating between licking and sucking on her clit, her moans increased and her hips were bucking against him. "You like that, huh?" he muttered from between her thighs.

"I love it," she breathlessly panted. "Oh, God, you're good."

Fueled by her passionate moans, Luke continued for a few minutes, constantly bringing her near the edge without letting her go over. She didn't want him to stop, ever, but her eyes kept glancing over at the clock, and she finally had to reluctantly tap his shoulder.

He pulled back from her and took off his boxers. He positioned himself over her body, and she ran her hands over his back as they kissed tenderly. He guided his hardness to her opening, and rubbed his tip against her folds before pushing his length into her.

Luke groaned and Lorelai exhaled a deep moaning breath, their eyes locked as he filled her.

"Jesus," she muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"You good?" he asked her.

Lorelai nodded, and he immediately started thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. Lorelai gasped softly and her moans began pouring out before she gritted her teeth to try to control them. He was grunting under his breath with every thrust, kissing her lips and neck as her nails dug into his back.

His thrusts went harder and deeper, and when she was ready to climax, she reached her hand down to rub her clit.

Luke shook his head. "Nope, I'm doing all the work today," he told her. "Move it."

Lorelai smiled and abruptly pulled her hand away. "Fine. Go for it." Luke reached his hand down between them and started rubbing her clit. "Oh, God, right there," she murmured.

"You like that?" he asked huskily, his finger moving in circles against her. "You want me to keep going just like this?"

"Mmhmm," she replied with a nod. "Just like that."

"For how long?" he asked, trying to evoke a little dirty talk.

Lorelai pulled him down into a kiss. "Until I come," she whispered against his lips, and he groaned approvingly. "You're gonna make your wife come for her birthday, right, Luke?"

Luke groaned again as he nodded. "Damn right I am," he replied as he started moving his finger faster.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as her climax started to unleash. "Oh, God... oh, God...I'm coming," she moaned as her body started shuddering beneath him.

Once she had settled down from her peak, he pinned her wrists to the mattress and thrust into her until he found his own release. He collapsed on top of her with a heavy sigh and she rubbed his back as they panted for breath.

He finally lifted his head to look at her, and then he glanced at the clock. "With ten minutes to spare. See, I could've spent more time in the coffee shop."

Lorelai laughed and pulled him down into a kiss. "Next time."

He looked at her lovingly and brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss, and then she exhaled a soft sigh. "Okay, we need to get cleaned up."

They climbed off the bed and were both in the bathroom for a few minutes. Luke came back out to get dressed by the bed, and then a few minutes later, ducked his head back into the bathroom.

"I hear something," he told her.

"What time is it?" she asked as she grabbed her robe from the bathroom hook. "6:45?"

"6:45," Luke confirmed with a smile. "I swear, it's like clockwork."

"They're nothing if not predictable," Lorelai said. She put on the robe and tied the belt at her waist, and they both walked over to the bedroom door.

They pulled it open and saw two tired almost-4 year olds walking toward them.

"Morning, angels," Lorelai greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, guys," Luke said.

"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy," Katie said.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mommy," Sam said.

"You guys remember what today is, right?" Luke prompted them, and then pointed at Lorelai and whispered, "Mommy's birthday... tell her 'happy birthday.'"

"Happy birthday, Mommy," they said almost in unison.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

"We have presents for you," Katie told her, and then she looked up at Luke. "Right, Daddy?"

"Yes, we do," he replied. "Don't tell her what they are. We'll give them to her at breakfast."

"Do we have school today?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sir," Lorelai replied as she picked him up. "And then tonight we're gonna have birthday cake. Who wants cake later?"

"Me!" the twins both replied excitedly.

"Grandma and Grandpa are gonna come over for cake, too," Luke told them. "So, extra good behavior today, okay?"

Lorelai, Sam, and Katie all nodded. "Fine," Lorelai muttered, and Luke smirked.

"Oh, and Rory will be here, too," Lorelai told the kids. "She's gonna come with me to pick you up from pre-school, and then maybe we'll go to the park."

"The ice cream park?" Katie asked hopefully.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, the one with the ice cream truck."

"Let's see how good you guys are at getting ready for school and eating your breakfast before we decide if you're getting ice cream," Luke said.

Lorelai put Sam back down on the floor. "Okay, let's go to the bathroom, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast."

"And presents!" Katie added.

"Yes, and presents," Luke replied. "Bathroom first, go ahead."

As the twins headed toward the bathroom, Luke stepped closer to Lorelai. "I'll help them, you go get dressed."

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks." She leaned in to kiss him before adding, "And thank you for a memorable birthday morning."

Luke smirked. "Any time."

. . . . .

. . . . .

**The End**

.

**Author's note:** This story is based on the idea that the dream Lorelai had in season 3, episode 1, where she was married to Luke and expecting twins, was not actually a dream. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
